charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Molecular Manipulation
Molecular Manipulation is the ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level, which could be either the users own matter or that of their surroundings. However, the only manipulation shown involves speeding up or slowing down molecules. While this power is extremely powerful, all the abilities shown within it are similar and will achieve near similar results. Witches, demons and other beings possess only a limited form of this power, allowing them to either only slow down or speed up molecules like Piper Halliwell can. Although this power is never shown in its entirety, wielding it to its fullest, the possessor of this power can create and control all forms of matter. Some example that was shown are: fire and ice. So far Piper can create fire and heat with Molecular Combustion and Molecular Acceleration. Plus Piper could make ice with Molecular Inhibition when she was a warlock. Types of Molecular Manipulation Molecular Immobilization Molecular Immobilization (usually referred to as 'freezing' or - incorrectly - as temporal stasis) is the magical ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore "freezing" the object completely. Piper Halliwell, a charmed one developed this power in her first year of being a witch. When she first used this power, it could only be activated by Piper panicking or her being scared of something, during which she either flicked her hands and "froze" the target" Molecular Combustion Molecular Combustion (usually referred to on the show as blasting or blowing up) is the power to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. It is an advancement of Piper Halliwell's original Warren-witch power of Molecular Immobilization. It is an extremely rare power, and the strongest offensive power possessed by the Charmed Ones. Piper picked this up shortly before Prue's death, making Piper the most powerful of the Charmed Ones. Molecular Inhibition Molecular Inhibition, also called Ice Stasis, is an extreme form of Molecular Immobilization which looks like a form of Cryokinesis. It immediately crystallizes an object or being, encapsulating them in ice; Ice Stasis literally means creating equilibrium or balance with ice. This is achieved by slowing down molecules so much that they they lose an amount of energy which causes them to be drawn close together by the attractive forces between the molecules. Molecular Dispersion Molecular Dispersion is the power to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. It is very similar to Molecular Combustion in which molecules are ripped apart, but without any combustion. This power is first seen in the episode "Witch Wars". When Sigmund threatens to reveal Gideon's ploy to The Charmed Ones, Gideon destroys him using this power. Molecular Deceleration using the power]] Molecular Deceleration is a magical power that enables the user to seemingly slow down time, putting individuals or objects into slow motion. It is related to the power of Molecular Immobilization and is apparently neutral, being possessed by both good and evil individuals. However, it may be just a benevolent power, as Cole Turner may have taken it from a demon who, in turn, had stolen it from a good individual. Molecular Acceleration Molecular Acceleration is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or ignite. This power is the result of Piper developing a greater level of control over her more extreme Molecular Combustion power. Piper Halliwell received this ability in 2008, when she intended to blow up The Source of All Evil, who had recently returned in the form of a Golem. The power made the road below him melt. List of Users Notes *It is possible that Piper, whose powers are based on a molecular level, could gain all aspects of this power in the future. However it should be noted that all of her powers so far have only involved manipulating the '''speed '''of molecules. *So far, Piper can create fire and heat with both Molecular Combustion and Acceleration. *Piper Halliwell is the only witch that possess more than one power of Molecular Manipulation. Though Tamora's and Kat's power could advance into other aspects of these power as they get older . THoTh Thought﻿ Category:Powers